Reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest: 3,612,521; 3,581,408; 3,533,185; 3,819,184.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,521, there is described a molded rubber device formed with several closed loops connected together and adapted for placement on a user's hand and with a finger being inserted through each of the closed loops. Physical therapy is provided by the user spreading his hand apart against the resistance of the stretchable rubber device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,408, a manual dexterity measuring and training device is shown which includes a bent metallic rod on which is captured several rings. The user is tested in his ability to move the rings from one end of the bent rod to the other end in as short a time as possible.
It is desired to provide a novelty device which is small and lightweight and can be used by adults as well as children, and which can provide therapeutic benefits as a hand and finger exerciser and as an aid in reducing tension.